


A Little Light For You To See

by masayuki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayuki/pseuds/masayuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like an experiment went wrong, he have to endure it all. He would endure it, of course, gladly, if it could safe those he love. But not before he make sure of one precious thing ever happened in his tumbling down world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Light For You To See

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uh, first time writing them because I just can’t hold back anymore, I just got these angsty idea because of songs I listened to, so yeah, onto the story, oh and forgive me if I made any mistakes in here, English isn’t my mother languange, also I only follow the movies so please forgive me for any unrelated scene I put in here, it’s gonna be a bit AU-ish in the end (I’m sorry, but this is my story). And by the way, sweet nice JARVIS is alive here. Last but not least, Yuharu Kouji, this piece is for you.

Disclaimer : I had them both as my sugar daddies in my own universe, which is none in existance, so unfortunately, no, they belong to themselves. Now, really, onto the story and enjoy.

———  
Tony Stark walked slowly through empty hall of Avenger Tower. It was raining hard tonight in New York. He was cold, starving, and just all over tired. All those meeting with government and debating whats wrong and whats right were naging on his nerves he just couldn’t take it anymore. But he knew he had to endure this, he couldn’t afford being ignorant or just to be like his older self—the one before Iron Man of course—and threw everything to dumpster and walked it off like nothing ever happened. Because everything happened in the end.  
He threw his outer jacket to a chair in front of the bar and went around to took one bottle of his beloved Scotch, but his hand stopped in mid air. Sighing, he ran his hand in his hair instead and walked to the kitchen. It didn’t surprise him that Natasha was there, sipping her hot chocolate slowly, leisurely. But she did raise her piercing eyes to him from her tablet.  
“That bad, I assume.” said Natasha, sharp eyes never left Tony’s figure.  
“Yeah, they keep pressuring me to tell them where the heck is our beloved Captain fudge America.” Tony replied with tired voice as he rummaged their shared refrigerator. Maybe Clint left some sandwich and some milk? Mused Tony.  
“Clint made sandwich and there’s still hot chocolate left for you.” Natasha said while scrolling through her tablet.  
“Do you have new strength now? A mind-reader, perhaps?” Tony answered lightly and grabbed the left over sandwich and a cup of hot chocolate then sat in front of Natasha, “Thanks, Nat.”  
“Don’t mention it.” Natasha said, “Are you okay? They seemed to take a beat to you today.”  
“Well, I don’t know where to start actually, but it seems that if they didn’t get their hands on one Captain America and his Sergeant Barnes, they’ll have my heads instead.” Tony said while trying to hold back his emotion checked.  
Natasha didn’t say anything and just looking at Tony’s face closely. The government won’t take it easy this time. They’ve been prolonging this case for too long now. Natasha knew clearly like a bright sunny day that it was killing Tony inside to protect the one he always held dear while got severe beating from all sides because said person also protecting one he cherished above anyone. Not that Tony’s dear one knew about this though.  
She did pity Tony now, even if she didn’t show it to anyone alive. He got all the burns for protecting everyone and she just had enough, she was sure now Tony won’t be able to stand again if this continue. No matter how tough he was upfront, Natasha always capable of looking behind that mask Tony wore outside.  
“I’m going upstairs.” announced Tony, taking his plate and mug to the sink and dropped it all there.  
“Night, Tony.” said Natasha lowly, “Try to have some sleep tonight.”  
“Yeah, I’ll try if I’m lucky.” replied Tony.  
Natasha looked at the door, to Tony’s retreating back. Poor you, Tony, if only he know why you do all the things you do, thought Natasha. But it would change nothing if he know, it’s already too late, with that thought Natasha left the kitchen and went to her own room.  
———  
Tony laid awake in his spacious bed. Well, I think I’m not that lucky again tonight, he thought. He brought up his fingers and instantly a hologram screen appeared in front of him. He scrolled through many folders in it and stopped in a folder with no title on it. He smiled to what he saw, many photos were stored in that folder. The folder which no one knew, JARVIS and himself made sure of it, it would mean his doom if someone knew.  
“He’s growing to be a cool man, right, J?” he said in a low voice.  
“He is a cool man now, Sir.” the British voice answered to him.  
“Yeah, a cool man like his old man.” said Tony, “Maybe he’ll do better.”  
“Perhaps, Sir, he indeed have some capability like you have when you were his age.” JARVIS said with a matter of fact voice.  
“Yeah, indeed, J, he’s a smart even as a kid.” Tony kept scrolling through photos and stopped abruptly on one photo, “But I do worry about him, now that he do this kind of things too.”  
“They said an apple won’t fall far from its tree, Sir.” replied JARVIS flatly.  
Tony laughed, “You’re right, buddy, as usual.”  
Then the night went like nights before. Tony kept scrolling until sun rises and its light went through to his room. Another sleepless night, he thought bitterly.  
———  
It’s unavoidable, he knew, but he never knew that he’s gonna ended up like this. Well, at least they won’t get their fingers on him, so be it, he thought. The government made their decision regarding the wereabouts of Captain America and Sergeant James Barnes and that decision put Tony to this particular situation now. He should’ve listening to Natasha’s warning, but he heard nothing and proceed to his unthinkingly plan. He went ahead to Cap’s hideout and tried to talked to him like civilian did.  
Try as he might to made Cap saw his reason why he did all these petty and nerve-wracking things, but Cap didn’t budge. He won’t believe to any words Tony said, he won’t do what Tony ask him to do. He said Tony was the one who endangered him and his bestfriend with coming to their hideout. He said Tony came here because the government asked him to came and negotiate with him. He said no, he won’t give Bucky up for anything and that was the last straw Tony could take.  
“Cap, c’mon! See the reason! I didn’t come here because those fucking clowns ask me to come I told you many times!” his voice raising but Tony just didn’t care anymore.  
“What reason Tony? Like I told you, too, I won’t yield to any of your or their wish. You can go, Tony, I don’t need any of your help. Not anymore.” said Steve—no, no more Steve Rogers—and turned away from Tony.  
He couldn’t believe it, but it was happening in front of his very eyes, Captain America turned away from him. From Iron Man. From Tony Stark. Was he really unworthy now that even one America’s favorite hero turned away from him? Was he really that bad? Was this a payment for all his sin in the past? Were all his sacrifices until now pay nothing?  
“You won’t give him up, I can understand, but can you do one thing at least? Come up and say it all to those civilian out there and give them the truth.” said Tony, his last chance to at least made this man understand.  
“And what? Tell them who The Winter Soldier is? Admitting his past crime? And let the world judge him for what he did unconciously? No, it would mean endangered both Bucky and I, Tony! I can’t risk it.” answered Captain America briskly.  
“I’ll make sure there will be no danger to both of you. All of the Avengers will do that!”  
“No, Tony, you don’t understand, do you? You are the danger itself.”  
The finality in that voice was enough, he couldn’t muster any words, it was done, he could do nothing anymore. Right?  
“That damn assassin over there, what he did? He did nothing to save his own ass, Cap, you both just hide here and do nothing to at least dampen the chaos you made outside.” said Tony lowly.  
“Don’t turn this to us now, Tony, you just won’t get the burn and put to blame, aren’t you? And I thought after all these time, you’ve changed.” replied Captain America.  
“What? Are we going through this again? About me don’t want to sacrifice myself for someone else again now?”  
“That’s the most logic reason for now.”  
“Then if it’s true, will you come up and face it?”  
“The answer stay the same, Iron Man, you can go and tell them to stay away from Bucky and I.”  
“You’re damn stubborn and stupid! I do everything in my power to save you and your fucking Bucky all these times and you don’t even want to help me with this one last thing?!”  
“Stop it right there Tony.” Captain America replied, anger coloring his voice.  
“Or what? You’ll beat me up? Then just do it.” challenged Tony, “I helped you save that ass over there, who is silent as we speak, help him to get better, I give you anything and everything, Steve! Don’t you realize?!”  
Tony never saw that punch came at him as he staggered backwards, he wipe the blood which came out of his mouth, he stared with disbelieve shone from his eyes.  
“Steve...”  
“Don’t. Don’t say anything or else I’m gonna hurt you, Tony, it’s not like I ask you to help me.” said Captain America.  
“Fuck you, fuck you Cap and your fucking bestfriend!” Tony fired his repulsors towards Captain America but it never hit the Captain.  
“I think I’ve heard enough from you, Stark.”  
“Oh, you can speak now?” Tony sneered.  
“Yes, but you won’t hear it again.” Bucky said and throw a punch to Tony’s face plate, sending him backwards.  
Tony tried to fire the Winter Soldier but it was blocked by a shield. A shield he knew very well. So it came to this then, so be it, he thought. They ended up fighting. Tony against Captain America and The Winter Soldier. He knew he was outnumbered and his power won’t held up against two super soldier beating him together. Warning flashed through his eyes, JARVIS agitated voice resounding around him, advising him to step back, took cover, or just gave up. But he couldn’t do any of it, he only need to make this Captain saw his reason and did what he asked him.  
Amidst his beating he kept charging, firing repulsor at both his attacker, but it didn’t change anything, he was cornered at last. His power was going down, his own energy would be wasted any minute now.  
“I’m sorry, Tony, I don’t want to do this, but Bucky’s my bestfriend.” he heard Captain America said that.  
Well, he would be lying if he said it didn’t hurts he couldn’t say anyting at first. The face plate hiding his dissapointed face, his shell shocked eyes from the world outside.  
“So was I.” he said at least, hoping it would mean a thing to one Captain America.  
But the beating came again, raining over him with no pause, from right to left. It seemed the Captain won’t hear anything again from him. In the end, the Captain only saw his as comrades, as a person who provided all the toys for The Avengers, as Iron Man. He was on his knees but they still didn’t stop. He wonder why or when they would stop, he couldn’t fight back, not anymore. All his energy and power was draining. Then, somehow, he was flat on his stomach, that was when he realized the beating was over now.  
Then an arm shoved him to the wall. He could see fury on The Winter Soldier’s face, a chill ran his spines when he saw killing intent on his eyes. His right arm holding Tony hard to the wall, not like he could even move a single finger now after all the beating he took. His head ached, his back ached, his body ached all over, it seemed he managed to not only cracked a few of his ribs this time. Pepper would be furious, he thought.  
“You’ve been a problem to both Steve and me all these time, but no more.” Bucky slurred, his left arm reached out to Tony’s chest and yanked out the arc reactor forcefully then throw it away.  
Tony gasped. He never saw this coming, he knew The Winter Soldier was furious at him, but this, his hands twitched, his chest burning, the HUD in front of his eyes began to fade. He slide down after The Winter Soldier backed away from him, he could saw disgust and anger crossed the ex-assassin’s face before he turned and went to Captain’s side. Steve, oh God, he let Bucky did this, Tony thought.  
He clasped his right hand at the center of his chest, in the hole which hold the arc reactor until just a few minutes before. He couldn’t stop gasping, it was agony to just took a breathe. He looked into Steve’s face but what he saw on that face made him regret tried to looked at Steve. There was no emotion there, nothing, only cold demeanor, a little bit of remorse maybe, but not even pity or guilty crossed that face. Right at that moment, Tony knew he was already lost, that he was nothing for Steve, not even worth Steve’s help or pity, only a tool, someone who could afford anything, just a person with lots of money and sources to used. It hurted him more than all the pain the battle inflicted in him.  
Then, what’s the meaning of the years we spent as one? What’s the purpose of your pledge to me back then? What’s the meaning of this round thing on my finger? Why then you must give me this round thing!?  
He couldn’t see anything, his HUD was blurry in his eyes, he couldn’t make JARVIS’ voice, he knew maybe this would be his end. He didn’t even know if both the Captain and the Winter Soldier already left him or not. He didn’t even know the chaos outside his suit or the red and blue figure stood still a few meters from him.  
Only one single thing passed through his jumbled mind. He didn’t have the chance to see him one last time, listen to his voice one last time. He would missed him terribly. His one, his dearest of all, the one he love the most in this wretched world, the one he love more than he love Steve Rogers, more than life it self. He was sure he would regret this even in the afterlife.  
Peter.  
And his world faded into blackness, save for one image of a grinning brown haired boy.  
———  
He was walking down the corridor in his school when his phone rang, he fished it out and frowned, “J, whats up, bud?”  
“Sir is in danger as we speak, I sent you Sir’s coordinate, please come as fast as possible, Young Sir.” JARVIS’ voice was not its usual flat tone, it was like fear and worry lacing his voice.  
Dread went up his spines, and he said “I’m on my way.”  
Please be okay, Dad, please please please.  
———  
Natasha arrived on the coordinate place JARVIS sent her and she was shocked to saw what was happening in front of her. She knew that Captain America could be very stubborn and he already made it clear for all who could see that he won’t gave his bestfriend up. But it doesn’t have to come to this! she thought angrily as she charged forward.  
Clint’s arrow flied past her hair and almost strucked Captain’s back if it wasn’t catched by The Winter Soldier. Natasha used that moment to striked Captain, sliding under and gave a kick to Captain’s knee. She kneeled in front of Tony’s unmoving suit and tried to analyzing his condition.  
JARVIS only said that he was in danger, but to what scale, he didn’t informed her, all she knew now was Tony’s banged up suit and she couldn’t saw that his arc reactor. Terribly in danger then, she thought. She stood up and face both Captain and his Sergeant. A blaze of anger in her eyes but she controlled her self.  
“I didn’t see why you have to do this, Captain.” She said flatly.  
“It have to come to this.” the Captain replied, also covering his emotion.  
Natasha bristled at this but she thought better to tend to Tony first, “Put down your arrow, Clint, there’s no need. You can leave now then, Captain, and bring your bestfriend with you. We have no more business.” Natasha turned but she froze mid-turn.  
There, clutching Tony’s arc reactor tightly, was Spiderman. No, it was Peter Parker! He hold his mask on one hand, his face red and wet with unshed tears and Natasha cursed in Russian for this ill fate. She let Peter came up to Tony’s slumped figure on the wall, she knew it would be a long time before Peter could accepted this reality.  
“Did you have anything to say? I told you to leave already.” She said to both Captain America and The Winter Soldier.  
“Guys, if you offer no help, I assure you, Nat can be scary if you test her patience and I recommend you to get the fuck away from here. You guys already done what you want to do to Tony.” Clint said, jogged up to Natasha and put a hand on her shoulder to steered her away for Captain and his Soldier.  
“Let’s go, Steve. There’s nothing anymore here.” Bucky turned and walked away from the scene in front of his eyes.  
———  
He kneeled down and yanked the mask then throw it away. He cupped the familiar face into his hands gently. The face on his hands marred with blood and sweat, but he would always recognize this gentle face anywhere in any condition. He rubbed his thumbs over a cheek, trying in vain to wipe away the blood. He sobbed, he couldn’t hold it anymore, he knew, oh he knew the moment that round, glowing with soft blue arc reactor was yanked out from the suit and landed on his feet, he knew.  
“DAD! Dad please, I know it’s 97% impossible, but you always make the impossible possible, please, open your eyes!” Peter sobbed.  
He grasped his dad’s neck, trying to find any pulse, be it faint or not, he still didn’t want to accept this fate.  
“Please, please, please, dad, I’m gonna make you a new arc reactor, one more formidable, greater than any of your arc reactor. I promise I’ll use your suit than my own, I’m gonna do whatever you want me to do. Dad, please, please, don’t do this.” He kept talking, but somehow, he knew it was for nothing.  
But he kept trying anyway, “Dad, please, I beg you, I’ll even take the Stark name if only you open your eyes for me. I’m gonna be Peter Parker-Stark, Peter Stark, whichever you want, Dad, just just open up your eyes, Dad.”  
He didn’t realize his rambling made one Captain America froze on his place, he didn’t even care that his other father was Captain America, the hero he adored so much even in front of his Dad. He didn’t even give a fuck to that Soldier or assassin who killed his Dad, he just wanted his Dad to open his eyes and smile that warm smile to him again.  
“Dad?” Steve whispered.  
“Yeah, Dad. But, don’t worry, like I said before, you have nothing to do here, not anymore, or not that I can think of, now off you go before SHIELD arrives with a furious Maria Hills.” Clint answered, his fingers ready to snatched one of his arrows and fire it to his leader, once in a past time.  
“Come on, Steve, before they catch us.” Bucky dragged his frozen friend away.  
“Wait, I need to—”  
“No, go now before I decided to let the mercenary or my self to kill you.” Natasha cut whatever Steve wanted to say.  
Steve reluctantly went away, a nagging feeling on the back of his mind. A mercenary and Spiderman calling Tony ‘dad’?, Steve thought to himself while running away from the heart wrenching scene he saw in front of his eyes. Natasha watched both Captain and his Sergeant went then turned her attention to Peter, still sobbing over Tony’s dead body.  
“Kid, let him go, we must bring him to hospital.” Natasha said softly.  
“What for? It’s clear I lost him.” Peter said between his sobs.  
“So he can have a proper cleaning before we bury him.” Natasha could hear Clint took a sharp breath when she said this bluntly.  
A sound of siren came and events after that was one big blurry mess for Peter, the thing he knew for sure was his Dad’s cold hand in his own warm hands.  
———  
The funeral went without problem, many people came to sent the billionaire hero away to his final rest. New York lost one of their beloved hero, the one who once save their city from nuclear attempted to blasted their city, and save it many times before. News on paper, radios, televisions full of the sudden death of the eccentric hero, all of them saying a deep condolences and sadness. No one knew the real reason of Iron Man’s death, they only said it was because a heart problem. Only those who close with the billionaire knew the real reason.  
Pepper stood with tears ran silently on her face, Happy beside her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sobbed, cursed the cruel fate over her once lover in the past. She looked at the hunched figure stood still in front of Tony’s grave. She could see shiver still ran through that body, she knew how hard this for him, for one so close to Tony even before his Iron Man time but she didn’t know if she could offer some comfort to this kid.  
Tony’s beloved kid.  
Tony might never told her directly that he had a child but she find it nonetheless. It made her happy yet curious as to how this child came to Tony’s care but it mattered nothing if she could see Tony’s content smile when he just got back from visiting Peter and that was the most hurtful things. She knew Tony always went to Peter’s school events and later when Tony admitted that he had a boy—a nice, brown-eyed, and super-genius-like-his-father boy, Pep!—she saw with her very own eyes how dedicated Tony was with Peter, how patient he was when he teach Peter anything about science, how perfect Tony was with Peter. But it would be no more and her tears came more.  
She knew she could sue The Winter Soldier for the blantat act of killing Tony but then what? She was sure Tony didn’t want her to do those complicated thing just for him. He was already dead, there’s nothing she could changed or do for that harsh fact. All she could do now was be there for Peter, with that thought she approached Peter and patted his back softly.  
“Let’s go home, Pete. It’s getting cold, here.”  
There was no response from Peter for a few minutes he just look down to the grave but then a nod was given and Pepper steered him to the car and back to the Avenger Tower.  
———  
It’s been five months since Tony’s death and his presence still palpable here on the Avenger Tower. Mostly on his workshop, where Peter often locked himself and just stay there, talking with JARVIS or rummaging his Dad’s file which open to him now since his death. It helped, somehow, talking with JARVIS, spend his free time here on his Dad’s sanctuary, getting to know all his projects, he asked JARVIS once if he could continue Dad’s unfinished project and JARVIS had said yes, so he made a promise to himself he would do just that.  
He knew Aunt Nat, Pepper, Happy, and Uncle Clint was worried over him, but he didn’t need their worry, he just need time to accept the fact that Dad was no longer here and he missed him already. This, spending his time here was helping him soothing his feeling. He won’t crumble, Dad wouldn’t want that, so he tried to continue what he always did before Dad left him.  
A knock stopped him from his work—building a new arc reactor but greater, more economic, and saver for environment—he looked up and pushed his google from his eyes.  
“Uncle Clint?” He command JARVIS to open the lock and gestured for Clint to enter. “What’s up?”  
“Hello to you too, kiddo. Nat asked me to come get you, there’s, uh, someone upstairs want to meet you and Nat won’t leave him alone to come down here.”  
“Who?”  
“Better see yourself, Pete.”  
“Okay, but wait a min, gotta get my shirt first.” Peter took his shirt and went up with Clint.  
What greeted him upstairs made him want to retreated to the workshop instantly but he knew sooner or later he would came. He just didn’t think he should have face this particular person, even if he did came alone, that was probably one comforting fact though, he didn’t think he could handle to face the other one. After that horrible scene happening in front of his eyes that day, it was a miracle he could stand here, facing his Pops—no, he is no longer his Pops after what he did to Dad, he, Steve, Steve Rogers, he is just another man, another hero. Just, just Captain America now.  
“What is it?” he asked, didn’t even try to hide the coldness in his voice.  
“I, uh, I just want to check up on you, Pete, it’s been a hard time.” Steve said slowly.  
“Well, I don’t think that was something I needed,” Peter walked to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice then sat facing Steve and looked at his eyes dead-on, “After all, you let that man, who was his name again, well that’s not important. The thing is, you let that man yanked out Dad’s power resources when it was clear that you know very well it could kill him.”  
“Pete—” Steve started but he was cutted short.  
“NO! Don’t you ever dare to call me that!” Peter stood up from his chair, “That was a nick-name Dad gave me and now, from now on you have no authorization for calling me that!”  
“Ouch, that was hard, Pete,” Clint spoke up nonchalantly, “Hey, do I still have an authorization to keep calling you Pete?”  
“Yes, Uncle, you still have it.”  
“Anyway, Captain, please explain why you come or I have to ask you to leave.” Natasha unfolding her arms and walked up to Steve.  
“Like I said before, I want to check up on Peter,” Steve glanced at Peter, sitting on a chair and drinkin his orange juice, chatting leisurely with Clint, “Peter, please, you need to listen to my reason. I come here to explain why I did what I did.”  
Peter glanced up to Steve, “Then explain. I don’t think I have that much time to spend here.”  
Steve couldn’t believe his ears. Peter was his son, too, right? He was married to Tony after all, so Peter was his son too. But it seemed Peter didn’t want anything to do with him. He could understand why though, he might made a mistake on that day.  
“That day, I didn’t intend to let Bucky yanked out Tony’s arc reactor, but I realize, I just couldn’t let Tony tell the government about our whereabouts. It would mean the end for me and Bucky.” Steve said warily.  
“Oh, so it didn’t mean the end for Tony?” Natasha snapped.  
“I don’t know. I just know that Tony tried to lure us out and face whatever the government have for us. I can’t stay and doing nothing when clearly they are trying get Bucky killed.” Steve balled his hands on his sides.  
“And you think with killing or letting Bucky killed Tony was the way out? The only option to save your so-called bestfriend?” Natasha fired back, her brain just couldn’t accept that kind of reason.  
“No, I know it’s not the only option,” Steve sighed, “But it was necessary that time, I just can’t let them have Bucky, Nat.”  
“Do you even know why he did what he did all this time? Going through all those courts? Meeting with those he called ass-clowns he so hate?” Natasha walked right up to Steve and hissed, “He did it all for you!”  
“Aunt Nat, please,” Peter sighed from his place, “I don’t think Dad want you to reveal it all just to make this man feel a lil bit guilty or regret.”  
“No, Peter, he—”  
“If he did it all for me, then he should’ve understand why I did what I did then.” Steve snapped, he was tired with people accusing him and Bucky being the wrong one.  
“Should have?” Now it was Peter who glared at Steve again, he stood up and walked up to Steve, “Dad always, always understand why you did all those things! Why you were never at home, why you were always away. Don’t you realize that he build everything you need so you could tracked down your assassin friend? Don’t you—”  
Peter could see the punch coming his way right after he said those words and he was prepared to moved away but somehow that punch never came and he was sure he could see Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint still on their place. Instead of connecting with his face, that punch was captured by the hand of a man clad in black and red.  
“Wow, that was close. Mr. Stark won’t be happy in his grave if I let you touch his beloved ones, Sir Captain.” The man said happily even if no one could see his face, his right hand still holding to Steve’s balled up fist.  
“Who—” Peter began to spoke but he was cutted out.  
“Oh, sorry, I haven’t give you a proper introduction, right?” The man let go of Steve’s hand and turned to Peter, two white eye-mask stared at the boy, “Hi there, Petey! Mr. Stark said it was one of your nickname and you can call me the great Deadpool. It’s really nice to finally introduce myself to you face to face.”  
“Deadpool? You know my dad?” Peter said slowly, this strange man was way too happy to be his Dad’s colleagues or friends.  
“Yep. He said he have a simple job that I can do and I said I’m interested and well, here I am.” Deadpool said easily, wandering in circle in the spaceful kitchen.  
“What kind of job?” Peter asked.  
“Hm, to put it simply, he told me clearly to make sure that Steve Rogers, Captain America and Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, The Winter Soldier, never get in close range to Peter Parker-Stark, to never let them make an acquintance to him, and to never let them hurt him in anyway possible, be it emotionally or phisycally,” Deadpool turned away from the fridge where he was rummaging for food and facing the very much angry face of Captain America, “Summary, you touch him or you so much speak to him and you’re dead. Both of you. I’ll make sure of that.”  
“And who are you really? To make that kind of statement?” Steve said.  
“Goddammit, are you deaf? I am Deadpool and Mr. Stark entrusted me his son’s well-being and safety to me if anything happen to him in the near future.” Deadpool stood beside Peter again and somehow Steve could feel a menacing aura cam from the masked man.  
“Tony asked you? Why?” Steve felt his knees went weak. Did he hurt Tony that much to made him asked this strange man to protect Peter even from him?  
“Yes. Because you are a threat to Peter or so Mr. Stark thinks.” Deadpool said leisurely.  
“Hey, why don’t you make it easier and just show the Captain here that video?” Clint said from his place sitting in a chair behind the kitchen table.  
“Oh yes! I’ve been waiting for this moment! Hey, JARVIS, J, buddy, show ‘em the day Mr. Stark came to my place, will ya.” Deadpool said.  
“Certainly, Mr. Deadpool.”  
A familiar rectangular hologram he always saw on Dad’s workshop came up in the middle of the kitchen and then a video came up, showing them a room with consist only an old bed, a cupboard, a worn-out desk with a chair, and a few other things. Many papers littered at the floor. A man sat at the bed, his figure hiding in the shadow. Peter could see his father sat facing the man in the only chair available.  
———  
“I can give you a job. A suitable one for someone like you.” Tony said slowly.  
“Someone like me?” The man sneered, “What do you mean?”  
“I know who you really are and what you’ve been doing lately,” Tony stared right to the man’s eyes, “Deadpool.”  
The man froze, staring at Tony Stark’s face, searching for any hint of mistake or maybe joke, but that face in front of him was nothing but seriousness, “How?”  
“Let’s just say I have a just rather very intelligent service,” Tony said leaning forward to the man, “So, what say you? Do you want to accept this job? It’s an easy job for someone like you.”  
The man stay silent for a while and said, “What kind of job is it?”  
A smile crept up Tony’s face, “An easy job, you just have to make sure one thing,” Tony breathed, “Make sure that Steve Rogers, Captain America and Sergeant James ‘Bucky’Barnes, The Winter Soldier, never get in close range to Peter Parker-Stark, to never let them make an acquintance to him, and to never let them hurt him in anyway possible, be it emotionally or phisycally. If they do, hurt them or kill them right away. I don’t care, I just care about my child.”  
“So, basically you want me to be a guardian for your kiddo from these two person, right? And I can do anything to prevent them from doing anything to Peter also I can do anything to them if they harm Peter, right?”  
“Yes. Are we clear?”  
“Crystal, Mr. Stark.”  
“Good, I entrusting Peter’s safety to you.”  
“Why? You are Iron Man. You can make sure of Peter’s safety yourself.”  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Tony said solemnly then glanced up to Deadpool, “I’m afraid I can’t even be there for him.”  
Deadpool never saw sadness so clear in a man’s eyes before he saw it on Tony Stark’s eyes that fateful evening.  
———  
“And that was it, lady and gentleman,” Deadpool clapped his hands and bowed to Captain America, “Is it clear now, Sir? I won’t let you harm this kid. I won’t let you speak to him, touch him, lay a finger on his hair, breath in the same room as him, I won’t even let you in his life again after this day onwards.”  
“How could you—” Steve started.  
“Yes, I can, Captain. It was, after all, a dad’s last wish before he got killed in his own husband and as a human being, I want to respect that wish and do as the man’s wish.” Deadpool said seriously.  
Natasha sighed, “Everything is clear now for you, Steve. This is what you get because of your action. Tony wanted you and Barnes to come up and make a statement so he could help you guys out, fighting the government together head-on and stop this senseless hiding you do. But you choose to backed away and denying all his effort to help you, this is the outcome.”  
“Well, I don’t think there’s anything you can do now,” Clint standing up from his chair and walked up to stay behind Peter, “Or you can face this mercenary and assassin here along with Nat and me.”  
Steve looked each at Peter, who stood still after realizing the lenght his Dad would do for him, to Natasha and Clint, who stood slightly behind Peter with sharp eyes ready to strike anytime if he so much move towards Peter, and lastly to Deadpool, an unknown man who appeared from nowhere but had an ominous aura all over him now, standing slightly to right in front of Peter. Steve never heard anything about this man, but he was sure this man probably really could do harm to both Bucky and him, the man’s pose was a semi-relaxed one but Steve could see the man also could have his guns instantly and surely would shoot him without second thought.  
“I don’t think you will be foolish enough to have a spar with us, Captain, so please, kindly go back to wherever you come from.” Deadpool said happily.  
“Peter, please—” Steve said.  
“No, Captain, I suggest you to just go,” Peter said slowly, glancing up with watery eyes to Steve, “There’s nothing you can do and there’s nothing for you here.”  
With that said, Peter turned away, ignoring Steve who tried to reach him and went back down to his Dad’s workshop, he need to finish that arc-reactor, he need to forget that Steve Rogers was legally still his father, but soon, he wouldn’t be his father again, because who wanted to have a father who killed his other father? Peter just wanted to treasure what he had left of his Dad.  
He entered the workshop, glanced around awhile and took a deep breath, “Okay, J, let’s continue where we left earlier. And oh, the music, J, music!”  
Then when the music started to flow, he began to work again like nothing happened.  
Like he never left the workshop to met Steve Rogers.  
Like Captain America never came.  
He would heal, it would take a long time certainly, but with time he would heal. He still have Aunt Nat, Uncle Clint, Uncle Bruce, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and now, even if he barely knew him, Deadpool.  
He knew, if his Dad could trust the man, then Peter could trust him too.  
He wondered, what kind of a man is Deadpool beneath that mask? He have to start spend some time with the man then, hanging out together maybe.  
Deadpool seems to be an interesting person, Dad won’t make an acquintance with normal and ordinary people. I wonder, thought Peter.

 

THE END


End file.
